geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Very Minty Christmas - Deleted Scenes
So, does anyone know about that 2005 MLP video of "A Very Minty Christmas"? Well, I'm actually a huge fan of the G3 series of My Little Pony. I especially loved watching this movie from Christmas 2005 (the year the movie was released) to 2008, it was heart-warming. Until that one day... The year was 2010, I thought of that movie up to this day since I gave away my worn out VHS copy of that, last year. Finally, I decided to go buy myself a new or used copy of "said thing". When I arrived at my video store: Blockbuster, I asked the man behind the counter if they had any copies of "A Very Minty Christmas" left. Just to my luck, he confirmed that there were two copies left - one on DVD and VHS. I bought the two for $10 and then left. When I got back home, I got out my old DVD/VHS player, opened the DVD copy of the movie and put the disc into the drive. When I got to the DVD menu, I saw something out of place: "Deleted Scenes" over an animated minty-colored ornament. I then thought to myself, "How can there be bonus material like this?" but without anything to loose, I just started reviewing it. The first deleted scene faded in a still frame of Minty crying. As the camera started zooming in on the image, her crying got louder and it literally sounded like the voice actress was actually in emotion. This went on for about three minutes until Minty pulled herself together and looked directly into the camera with bloodshot teary eyes. The next shot showed her writing a suicide note, as tears streamed down her face. Minty's tears looked real instead of the typical blue or white tears you'd see in most cartoons. Then after about a minute of this, she walked out silently. Then came back with a rope and formed it into a shape of a noose. That's when I became concerned: What the hell? How can there be suicide in a kid show? Minty took the noose and hung it from her fireplace before bringing it around her neck. She began tearing up again and this time, sniffling was audible. Finally, she spoke: "It's hopeless. I have to do it to avoid telling anyone about that incident". After this chilling line, she whimpers for a minute or two before finally giving up her suicide attempt. "No, wait. I can't, I'll work something out", Minty said as she took her head out of the noose and stepped down. The scene ended there as I gave out a sigh of relief. Why would she try to kill herself in the first place? Shortly afterwards, I carried on with the video. The second deleted scene showed Minty and Thistle Whistle trapped on a cliff after they lose control of their balloon. There was music in this scene but it was very distorted. The quality was different and a bit messed up as well. You know that scene where they get stuck on a cliff, but end up being saved by the other ponies? Well, it was at the last part: you know, where Minty almost falls to her death but Pinkie luckily saves her? Well unfortunately that part doesn't happen at all, Minty just fell and disappeared out of sight. The scene then jump cuts to her landing in the water, but ends up getting impaled and killed by icicles below the surface; the water turned into a blood red color. I began to cry at the sight of one of my favorite characters getting killed. I don't remember much about the other deleted scenes, so I'll skip some detailing. On the final deleted scene, Minty was shown again in the same shape from the first deleted scene, tears streaming down her pale face and staring at the viewer. The sounds that were playing was a loud banging and the quality was now the deep demonic quality animation: I couldn't understand. The background behind Minty was Ponyville ablaze with sounds accompanying were people screaming in agony. It sounded similar to the Siberia Sounds of Hell, which pretty much creeps me the hell out indeed. Minty then spoke, before taking her own life: "Forgive me". After this, she pulled out a realistic looking firearm, put it in her mouth and fired. Blood and brain matter spattered across the screen as Minty fell to the ground. It jump cuts to Minty's corpse, showing half of her face blown off by the gun blast. It looked very grotesque that I almost threw up. After a short period of time of this frame being printed onto the screen, it transitioned to static for the remainder of the scene (indistinguishable to the one at the end of Paranormal Activity 3). Before the video ended, an image of Minty's hanged corpse: empty eye sockets, blood seeping from mouth, skin peeling off and bones sticking out from certain areas drawn in a realistic sketch style, flashed onscreen for a split second. I ejected the disc and burned that damned filth in the fireplace. I've had nightmares from this cursed DVD, since. And all I remember from waking up from my last nightmare - I don't know if it was a phantom - was Minty staring right at me. Bloodied, noose 'round neck and knife in hand saying: "Merry Christmas..." Category:Lost Episodes Category:Shock Ending Category:Deleted Scenes Category:My Little Pony